


Monster Party

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [23]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Zombie, Zombie Xb, apocalypse Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Making a post apocalyptic base might not have been the best idea with Zombies about.
Relationships: n/a
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Monster Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lackyducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/gifts).



Sometimes giving life to creations is a good thing. It makes things feel alive and breathing. It creates a cohesive image. Other times, when you are creating a post-apocalyptic hellscape this isn’t the best idea.

Xb finds this out the hard way. As he continues adding details to his town the sounds of the night fill the air, the clank of skeletons, creepers hiss, and zombies groan.

It's a chilling sound but, that’s the way the world works. As he opens the door to leave he’s met by at least twenty zombies. Slamming the door shut Xb hurriedly adjusts his armor and grips his sword.

As he swings the door open he tries to run but is swept back and the zombies tear at his armor, their raged nails scratching at his skin. A moment before everything goes black a sharp pain explodes on his neck, almost like something's been ripped away.

xBcrafted was eaten by a Zombie.

Grian: I’ve never seen that death message

Xisuma: neither have i...

Joe Hills: I have, someone needs to get him. Now.

Respawn is never fun but this one is the worst. Xb sits up clutching his head. His stomach hurts and he just feels really sick. Almost like he’s going to pass out. His neck feels funny, reaching up to rub at the spot he freezes. The flesh is oddly squishy and when he pushes an odd fluid leaks out. 

Forcing himself to stand up Xb stumbles to a mirror. A bite mark. Bright red and starting to bruise a nasty greenish color.

xbCrafted: Guys I think I might need help

Xisuma: I'm coming, hold on for a few minutes

Stumbling over to his couch Xb lays down and wraps himself in blankets. As the door swings open Xisuma steps inside. When he spots Xb he drops to his knees and hugs him. 

“He was right, I'm sorry.”

“Xisuma? What?” Xb asks as the admin easily picks him up.

“We need to get you somewhere else, are you ok to travel like this?”

“I can walk,” XB protests.

“Show me,” Xisuma says as he places Xb down.

Xb tries to take a step and nearly falls to the ground, “Fine… You know what’s happening don’t you?”

Xisuma frowns, “I do know, but I can't say yet.” 

Shivering Xb lets Xisuma pick him up and after a clumsy command, they have landed in a small room.

“Hey, it's ok,” Xisuma murmurs, “We’re just at my base.”

“Is it supposed to be freezing?”

Xisuma frowns, “I’ll get you some blankets. Keralis will be here in a few minutes, then I’ll explain.” 

Swallowing hard Xb nods up at the admin. When he comes back with the blankets he also has a roll of bandages.

As Xisuma wraps the bite mark, Keralis runs in, “Xb how do you feel?”

Xb shakes his head and shrinks further back into his blankets.

“No good?” Keralis buzzes, “You’ll feel better.”

Once the bandages are on Xisuma straightens up, “Xb, last night you were bitten by a zombie. This can be cured but you have to fully be a zombie.”

Blinking Xb looks down at his hands, “So what’s going to happen?”

“Well, you're dying,” Xisuma says, “We’ll do everything we can to help you.”

Xb leans down into Keralis embrace and blinks at Xisuma, “That’s why I feel so bad?”

“Yeah,” Xisuma whispers, “It’ll be ok. We can get you back.’

“You can’t just kill me?”

“That would make it so you can’t be turned back, part of the reason Cleo is a zombie. She was killed to speed up the process and it just became unrepairable.”

“It’s also why her mind is still human,” Keralis explains.

“After I get cured my mind goes back to normal?” Xb asks softly.

“Yes, you might have lingering side effects but you’ll be ok.”

“What do you mean about lingering effects?”

Keralis answers, “Well, you might chew on things without thinking and stay away from the sun for a bit.”

Lacing his fingers together Xb nods softly. Yawning he falls asleep. 

The next time he wakes up something is definitely different. He feels a lot better than before and his skin is greenish, “Oh.”

After a few minutes of sitting and processing what had happened Xb stands up. Looking around it’s clear he’s in a very different room. This one has no visible doors and has a window too small to fit through.

“Xb?” A voice calls softly.

It’s Keralis, “Hey,” Xb waves. His arm falters slightly.

“I’m assuming that you’re still you. I can’t understand you.”

Xb frowns as Keralis opens a hidden door.

“Do you want to be human again?”

Taking a small step back Xb nods.


End file.
